A warriors tale
by Robert Rahl
Summary: It's not a mega man story but it runs on the same principals. Please r&r (incomplete)


Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Doesn't the universe have such an ironic sense of humor? My name, my creation, my purpose all have such an ironic twist. I guess before I tell you about my story I should explain who I am.  
  
I am Combat Unit Terra-X. That's my official name. My father called me Despon Desi when he created me. Despon Desi means "The Mighty Warrior" In some ancient language. Most people just call me Des. My father called me Despon Desi and he was the only person I allowed to call me that. I am what you would call a robot. I guess I should explain what I am before going on.  
  
Back in the 21st century. Robots were machines programmed to do VERY simple tasks. Open doors, say hello, etc. Sometime during the late 21st century some robotic engineers designed robots able to do very complicated tasks. The problem was they couldn't think so the environment had to be controlled. A robot use to fix pipes needed to have the EXACT location and problem of the pipe. Otherwise it wouldn't do the job right.  
  
In the 22nd century, David Hallow created the first AI (artificial intelligence). It didn't think for it self or any thing like a person. All it did was analyze its surroundings to perform the job. The robot plumber would now look at the problem and fix it by himself.  
  
Some time later a computer programmer by the name of Han Replos created the first sentient robot. By accident no less. While creating a brain program for a butler robot, he accidentally messed up a few lines of code. The resulting robot then refused to obey his master when he was turned on.  
  
After years of research on AI, some computer nerd ACCIDENTALLY created a robot with an authority figure problem. The robot was programmed to do everything he was supposed to but he had the code put in him to rebel against anyone trying to boss him around. Go figure, the first sentient robot created to serve refused to serve.  
  
After that many robots where built with personalities. Most common were "ready to serve" modes. They were basically slaves who wanted to do what they were doing. Emotions were still out of the grasp of the programmers.  
  
Years later, DR. Randal Thor created the first robot with an emotion. The world loved the robots. But they only wanted robot slaves. Thor's robots were programmed to love to serve. Thor programmed a large number of robots to hate humans and want to kill them because humans were "An inferior race who has run there course and need to be pushed aside for the new race of metal-humans to take over". Metal-humans was a slang word use to refer to robots. The first metal-human war was fought in 2145. Thor was losing badly. Thor's robots would fight to the death but the world created combat units to fight the "Rouges". After two years of fighting. The rouges were destroyed and Thor was lost to the world.  
  
After this event happened, the world decided to continue to create robots but with all emotions and personalities possible. In other words Human Robots. These "Reploids" were created to be "as human as a human". Peace continued until 2155.  
  
Randal Thor, long thought dead, returned with something new. A computer virus used to infect reploids. A reploids body has a system of tubes to transfer polymor (the liquid used as a power source) to the rest of the body. Thor created an airborne virus that went into the ploymor and infected the reploid. The reploid would then go rouge. Millions of reploids went rouge on the first day of the virus. Combat units were once again called into duty.  
  
The year is 2166. For 11 years the fight between humans and reploids has been going on. All of Earth and the other space colonies were infected with "Thor's Hammer".  
  
I was created by my father Dr. James West. I am a proto-type reploid designed for heavy combat. My father lost his family in 2155 when the war began. So I became his son. He made me to be able to think and act for myself. I was the closest thing to a son my father had. So he made me to be able to learn and grow. In short I am about as human as you are. The only difference is that I am made of metal.  
  
I keep referring to my father in past tense because he was killed 4 months after he created me. I was away fighting a battle when a few of Thor's reploids went to the lab killed my father and stole all the data about me. I know Thor has made a reploid like me. My brother in a way. I know I will have to battle him one day. I also know my father loved me and I will avenge his death.  
  
I guess that's enough of my background to fill your needs. 


End file.
